


Revenge for a Friend

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Fake rape, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Oral Sex, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilag had no exact plan of action for when he found the one who had hurt Alito. Duelist logic suggested to settle it with cards, but somehow the warrior felt he would not be appropriate punishment. Not painful enough. But beating him up wouldn’t do either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most disturbing things I've written so far.
> 
> And I love it.

                Gilag had no exact plan of action for when he found the one who had hurt Alito. Duelist logic suggested to settle it with cards, but somehow the warrior felt he would not be appropriate punishment. Not painful enough. But beating him up wouldn’t do either...

 

                He finally ran into the orange-haired boy at school and followed him as quietly as possible.

 

                Vector hadn’t been able to resist bullying Alito way more than that his persona’s wimpy behavior allowed. And when he noticed that Gilag was stalking him, he knew he had gone a little too far... or that he should’ve finished off his fellow emperor. After all, dead rocks don’t talk.

 

                _One idiot down, one to go._ The prankster thought as he led his follower to an empty classroom. If they had to duel, it had to be out of the public eye. He wanted to thoroughly humiliate Gilag and his cover as the clumsy disaster-prone Shingetsu was not optimal for that.

 

                But even in his brilliant master plan, he didn’t think for a second that his fellow Barian would grab him and knock his head on the wall. Half unconscious, he didn’t fight much when the warrior roughly removed his pants.

 

                _What the hell is he trying to do?_ Vector asked himself, laughing internally. _OH. I get it._

But the joke was on Gilag. Vector _loved_ pain. And a brutal insertion in a non prepared virgin bottom definitely qualified as painful.

 

                Sprawled on his belly on a desk, the orange-haired boy had a hard time hiding how much he enjoyed what was supposed to be punishment for being a very bad Barian. Luckily for him, Gilag couldn’t see his face, but the prankster still worked on composing a mask of suffering and using his higher pitched voice to produce pitiful moans of pretend shame and hurt.

 

                The shame part wasn’t totally faked, though. It hurt Vector’s pride to be taken like this, but the humiliation only added to his pleasure.

 

                But what really brought him close to his climax was when Yuma walked in the corridor. And stopped. And _watched._

 

                True to his persona, Shingetsu waved and mouthed the words: “Yuma-kun, help me, save me, please!”

 

                But the hopeful duelist didn’t move. His red gaze was shining with something Vector had never seen before in his “friend”’s eyes. Was it lust? Was Yuma turned on by this display?

 

                A last grunt and a powerful thrust from Gilag and he pulled out, leaving his victim with a soul crushing feeling of emptiness and some unknown warm liquid sliding along his tights.

 

“That was for Alito!” The warrior said. “Don’t ever mess with us Barians again!”

 

                Then the warrior teleported away, too soon to hear “Shingetsu” burst into laughter. AS IF it would be the last time he messed with his dear colleagues!

 

                Yuma attributed his friend’s reaction to nervous breakdown and sheepishly entered the classroom. Vector left his head down, staring at the ground, letting his hair hide his face as he composed himself the perfect broken expression.

 

“Yuma-kun.” The prankster said in his persona’s voice, though his madness made it even more high-pitched than usual. “You saw everything. And you didn’t help me.”

 

                He suddenly rose up, his eyes filled with the fake tears he knew so well how to create.

 

“That’s awful!” He wailed. “I thought you were my friend!”

 

“I _am_ your friend, Shingetsu!” Yuma protested, guilt painted all over his face.

 

“A friend doesn’t watch as the other gets... gets...”

 

                Vector couldn’t get the word “raped” out without starting to laugh again. His lips shook from the effort he made to hide his amusement.

 

                Yuma tried to give him an apologetic hug, which he blocked with a little too much ease for the weak useless boy he was impersonating. So just in case his idiot “friend” caught that detail, he decided to scream even louder.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME, YOU TRAITOR!”

 

                He couldn’t hold it in anymore. But he managed to transform a fit of demented giggles into a believable broken mind laughter.

 

                _Gotta stop laughing, my stomach hurts too much._ Vector taught while regaining control of his emotions and putting on a brave yet hurt face.

 

“Why did you just stand there watching, Yuma-kun?” He whined, eyes sparkling with disappointed sadness.

 

                Yuma stared at the floor a long time before meeting his friend’s eyes.

 

“Because... when I saw this I felt so... hot inside.” He shamefully whispered. “I wanted to be the one doing this to you. But... in a nicer way. And I couldn’t stop watching.”

 

“Yuma-kun... You just had to ask and I would’ve let you do anything to me!”

 

                _Woah. Back off, Shingetsu. You just got raped. There’s no way he’s gonna believe..._

 

                But the light was back in Yuma’s eyes when he asked if he could hug him. Vector nodded. And had to admit he preferred the silly human’s embrace to his barbaric colleague’s.

 

                _That gullible idiot._ He internally sighed, trying to kill the lone spark of affection he had towards him. _Whatever. Let’s go big._

 

“I thought of you the whole time.” Vector whispered. “It helped me go through this. And... and that’s why I’m so...”

 

                He didn’t have to fake his blushing. He _was_ embarrassed by the state he was in.

 

                Yuma helped him clean up. Then the previously unseen lust was back in his eyes.

 

“Want me to make you feel better?” He asked apologetically.

 

                _Oh boy, what now?!_

 

                But he nodded despite having some again no idea of what the hell was going to happen.

 

                Then Yuma’s mouth was on his. Warm and soft. For a moment Vector forgot he was an evil manipulative little jerk and abandoned himself to the kiss. Well, not exactly. He didn’t fully close his eyes. It was not because he was about to let his “friend” do unspeakable things to him that he _trusted_ him.

 

                But Yuma intended to do something else with his mouth.

 

                Vector threw his head backwards as the hopeful duelist kissed another part of his anatomy.

 

                _Damn those humans, they know have to have fun._

 

                Yuma more than made up for his earlier betrayal.

 

                Since Vector was heavily overstimulated by all the new sensations, he didn’t last very long, even though he tried. Yuma swallowed every drop, like a good boy or a little slut, depending on who you ask. Then he made a cute little smile that made even the prankster’s rock heart soften a little.

 

“Thank you, Yuma-kun.” He whispered breathlessly. “I do feel better.”

 

                Even more satisfying that physical comfort, he was rejoicing at the fact that his plan was going even better than what he anticipated.

               


End file.
